iSecreto de Freddie
by Chocolse97
Summary: Sam observa que Freddie se comporta extraño y decide averiguar qué es, ¿qué le pasara a Freddie? Descubranlo! Les gustara demasiado! Seddie! Clasificado T por si acaso.
1. ¿Sueño?

**Hola de nuevo! E****ste es mi segundo Fanfiction, aun soy nueva (piedad xD), así que espero que les guste, acá les dejo el primer capitulo ;D! NOTA: En mi otro Fanfiction, si ganaron Sam y Freddie el concurso de talentos.**

**S: Sam ****F: Freddie C: Carly M: Marissa (Sra. Benson)**

**iCarly no es mio, repito, iCarly no es mio…**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 1: ¿Sueño?**

Estaba sentada en la computadora jugando, en eso baja Carly por las escaleras.

C: Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – Me pregunto mientras cepillaba su cabello.

S: Nada, estaba aburrida y decidí venir aquí – Le dije despreocupada.

C: ¿Pero como entraste si la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas? – Me pregunto con cara confusa, yo solo le di una mirada de "como si no me conocieras" y ella enseguida entendió - ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir, cierto?

S: Sip – Le dije sin dejar de ver el ordenador.

C: Bueno, me voy a dormir, si quieres puedes subir y dormir en el sillón – Me dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

S: Subiré en un momento – Le dije mientras apagaba la computadora y me sentaba en el sillón, Carly ya se había ido.

En eso, sentí que tenía hambre, y ya me había acabado toda la comida del refrigerador de Carly, así que decidí ir por algo de comida. Espero que haya un lugar abierto a las 11 de la noche.

Ya en la calle…

Estaba caminando por la calle, me dirigía hasta Licuados Locos, era el único lugar abierto a estas altas horas de la noche, iba caminando cuando sentí que alguien me perseguía, decidí caminar mas rápido, casi trotando, de repente sentí que alguien me agarro de los hombros y me volteo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pero esas manos las sentía conocidas, cuando abrí los ojos vi de quien se trataba.

F: ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? – Me pregunto sin dejarme de agarrar y volteando de un lado para otro, aunque llevaba puesto como tres camisas encima de mí, sentí que sus manos traspasaban mis ropas y se sentía un frío inmenso emanando de su piel, decidí ignorarlo.

S: Por dios Freedo! Me asustaste! – Le dije tocándome el corazón, que casi se me salía de un susto.

F: Te pregunte que qué haces aquí – Me volvió a preguntar, parecía como si estuviera entre asustado y enojado.

S: Solo iba a buscar algo de co… - Le estaba diciendo cuando me invadió una duda – Espera, espera, espera – Le dije mientras el quitaba sus manos de mis hombros - ¿Tu, que haces aquí tan tarde? – Le pregunte con intriga.

F: Nada! – Me contesto enojado – Solo no deberías salir tan tarde! – Me grito.

S: Cálmate Freddie… – Le dije al escuchar lo enojado de su voz, no es que tuviera miedo, solo que me parecía extraña su actitud - ¿Pero que haces tu aquí? – Le volví a preguntar con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara y me respondiera.

F: Ya te dije que nada solo… - Me estaba diciendo cuando de repente vi que miro hacia un lado, luego sentí que Freddie me agarro con sus brazos de la cintura, su piel se sentía aun como hielo, estaba muy frío, ni siquiera vi cuando me movió…

Ring Ring Ring!

Me levante de la cama de un salto al escuchar el despertador, mire hacia todos lados y vi que estaba en mi habitación, me levante y me dirigí hacia mi baño y me mire en el espejo.

_¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Pero, se sentía tan real…_

Decidí ignorarlo todo, de seguro había sido un sueño, me arregle para ir con Carly, era fin de semana, después de arreglarme salí de mi casa hacia el apartamento de Carly…

Ya en el apartamento de Carly…

Entre sin tocar la puerta.

S: Sup Carlangas! – La salude mientras me dirigía al refrigerador, ella se paro y me siguió.

C: Por dios Sam! – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

S: ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte con confusión con una pepi-cola en la mano, ella aun me abrazaba.

C: Me tenias preocupada! Ayer me dijiste que te ibas a quedar a dormir! Y cuando desperté no te vi en el sillón ni en ningún lado! Y como era tan tarde me preocupe mucho! ¿Dónde te metiste? – Me dijo todo muy rápido y alterada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho como indignada.

S: Espera, espera, ¿ósea que ayer si estuve aquí? – Le pregunte confundida, pensé que había sido todo un sueño, ósea que lo de Freddie si había sucedido!

C: Claro que si! ¿Dónde te metiste? – Me volvió a preguntar.

S: Mmmm yo… – No sabia que decirle, no sabia si decirle lo que había pasado con Freddie, decidí no decírselo hasta aclarar lo que había pasado con Freddie – Salí por algo de comida y me dio flojera caminar de regreso, así que como me quedaba cerca mi casa, decidí quedarme – Le dije poniendo los hombros y mintiendo perfectamente como yo siempre lo hacia.

C: Bueno – Me dijo ya mas calmada.

S: Oye Carls, ¿no has visto a Fredalupe? – Le pregunte a Carly para ver si ella sabia algo de Freddie.

C: No, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde hace como dos días – Me dijo con un tono leve de preocupación – Voy a ver si esta en su casa – Dijo Carly mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, yo la seguí a ver a Freddie, salimos y Carly toco la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, en eso la Sra. Benson abrió la puerta.

C: Hola Sra. Benson, ¿esta Freddie? No lo hemos visto – Le dijo Carly a la Sra. Benson.

M: Oh! Si, es que Freddie esta enfermo, tiene mucha calentura desde hace dos días, pasen – Dijo mientras Carly y yo pasábamos, la Sra. Benson nos dirigió hacia la habitación de Freddie, en cuanto entramos vimos a Freddie tirado en la cama, estaba sudado y tosía mucho, tenia una toalla húmeda en la frente, se veía muy mal.

C: Oh por dios! Freddie! – Exclamo Carly mientras se acercaba a lado de Freddie, yo también me acerque.

F: Hola – Dijo con la voz ronca - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto con un tosido.

C: No te veíamos desde hace como dos días, y decidimos ver que pasaba, ¿qué te paso? – Pregunto Carly con preocupación, yo solo lo veía ahí, no me gustaba verlo así.

F: No lo se, solo me empecé a sentir mal – Se escuchaba muy enfermo.

M: Bueno, las voy a dejar con mi Freddibear un momento, voy por unas cosas a la farmacia, vuelvo en un momento – Dijo la Sra. Benson mientras salía de la habitación, solo nos quedamos Carly y yo en la habitación de Freddie.

S: Por dios Freddo, te ves muy enfermo – Dije un poco preocupada por el estado de Freddie.

F: Si, lo se, pero estoy seguro que para iCarly voy a estar mejor – Dijo mientras trataba de animar un poco el ambiente.

C: Eso espero – Le dijo Carly, en eso llego la mama de Freddie con las medicinas _(Vaya que era rápida)_ – Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos – Le dijo Carly a Freddie mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

F: Nos vemos chicas – Se despidió Freddie con la misma voz ronca.

C: Adiós, cúrate – Le dijo Carly mientras salía.

S: Nos vemos Freddiere – Me despedí de el y salimos de la casa de Freddie, estábamos en el pasillo.

C: Vaya, Freddie se veía muy mal, espero que se recupere – Me decía mientras abría la puerta del apartamento, yo me quede parada en el pasillo - ¿No vas a entrar? – Me pregunto Carly.

S: No, creo que voy a ir a mi casa – Le dije, Carly solo se encogió de hombros, se despidió de mi y cerro la puerta del apartamento.

_No puedo creerlo__, si Freddie esta enfermo, como es que ayer lo vi mientras iba a Licuados Locos, eso no fue un sueño…o si?_

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció bueno, malo, peor, mejor, más o menos, entre otros? Se que esta corto, pero ya actualizare (:!**

**Nos vemos personas Fanfictioneras!**

**Nota: Review! Review! Review! xD**


	2. Temblor

**Hey, hey, hey! Aquí! Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo! ****Acá les dejo el otro ;D! Enjoy! **

**S: Sam F: Freddie C: Carly Sp: Spencer A: Andres T: Ted (Dir. Franklin)**

**iCarly no me pertenece :D! (T-T)**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 2: Temblor**

Estaba sentada en el sillón del apartamento de Carly viendo la vaquita, solo que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, juraría que si vi a Freddie mientras iba a los Licuados Locos, pero al verlo el otro día tan enfermo no me dejo tan segura de eso.

C: Hey, ¿estas viendo la vaquita? – Me pregunto Carly mientras se acercaba a mí con una pepi-cola en la mano.

S: Si, es un nuevo episodio se trata… - Le estaba diciendo cuando alguien entro.

F: Hey chicas! – Saludo Freddie a nosotras mientras se iba a sentar a la silla donde esta la computadora.

C: Hola Freddie! – Saludo Carly.

S: Hey! – Lo salude, se veía mucho mejor.

C: Te recuperaste muy rápido Freddie! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto sorprendida.

F: Si, supongo – Le contesto mientras que Carly se ponía a lado de el.

C: ¿Entonces podremos hacer iCarly el viernes? – Le pregunto emocionada Carly.

F: Seguro – Le contesto Freddie, pero note que se aparto un poco de Carly cuando se le acerco.

S: Bueno, yo voy por algo de comer – Dije indiferente, Carly solo puso los ojos y yo me dirigí a la cocina, Freddie se paro del asiento y se dirigió conmigo hacia la cocina, agarro un poco de jamón del que yo había agarrado. **(N/A: ¿Déjà vu, no? xD)**

C: Chicos, ahora vengo, voy al estudio, Spencer quiere que lo ayude a bajar algo – Nos dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

S: Entonces… - Comencé, le quería preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado.

F: ¿Entonces qué? – Me pregunto indiferente.

S: Lo que paso cuando iba a los Licuados Locos… – Le dije, el se comenzó a ahogar con un pedazo de jamón y comenzó a toser, yo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y después se calmo.

F: ¿Qué pasa con los Licuados Locos? – Me pregunto mientras se limpiaba la boca como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

S: No te hagas, antier yo me iba a comprar algo de comer y tu de repente apareciste, me preguntaste enojado que qué hacia ahí, y luego no lo se… - Dije, ya que no recordaba lo que había pasado después de que puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

F: ¿De que hablas? Yo nunca fui a los Licuados Locos, estuve enfermo desde hace dos días, apenas hoy me sentí mejor – Me dijo con una cara de "¿no lo recuerdas?"

S: Bueno – Le dije poniendo los hombros, quizá solo me había tomado tantos licuados que no recordaba que me fui a mi casa a dormir, eso ha de haber sido, en eso bajo Carly con Spencer.

Sp: Hey! Muchachitos! – Saludo Spencer feliz mientras entraba en la cocina junto con Carly.

S&F: Hey! – Saludamos de regreso, Spencer llevaba en la mano una cosa extraña.

S: ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – Le pregunte curiosa.

Sp: Ah, esto! – Dijo alzando la mano en donde tenia el objeto – Es solo un… - Estaba diciendo.

C: No quieren saber – Nos dijo rapido Carly con cara de asco – Créanme – Agrego con los ojos muy abiertos.

F: Bueno – Dijo ignorándolo - Voy al estudio a ver unas cosas para iCarly – Dijo mientras se iba por las escaleras.

S: Mmm... yo… creo que también iré al estudio – Dije mientras caminaba detrás de Freddie.

Ya en el estudio…

Yo llegue y me senté en una de las bolsas, mientras que Freddie estaba en su carrito-tecnología, pero hubo algo que recordé de aquella noche, la piel de Freddie se sentía como hielo, me pregunto si aun se siente así, quizá por eso se aparto un poco de Carly cuando ella se le acerco _(Dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca) _me pare y camine hacia el.

S: Hey! ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

F: Viendo unas cosas para comprobar que el show salga bien – Me dijo un poco extrañado de mi pregunta.

Vi que puso su mano junto al teclado _(Es ahora o nunca!) _Puse mi mano encima de la de el "accidentalmente", pero cuando la toque no sentí nada fuera de lo común, se sentía normal, no estaba frío como esa noche, eso me comprobó que si, tome demasiados Licuados, el retiro la mano enseguida.

F: Bueno, creo que todo esta bien – Dijo algo nervioso cerrando la computadora y dirigiéndose a una de las bolsas, yo lo seguí y me senté junto a el, decidí olvidar todo eso de aquella noche, ya no vuelvo a tomar tantos licuados...

Al otro día en la escuela…

Estábamos Carly y yo hablando de cosas al azar, cuando llego Freddie.

F: Hola chicas – Saludo Freddie con el celular en la mano.

C&S: Hey! - Saludo Carly con una sonrisa - ¿Que pasa Freddo? - Le salude yo.

En eso vi que Andrés se nos acercaba, (_Rayos!) _Odio a ese chico, me ha estado molestando desde hace como una semana, ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero era el sobrino favorito de Ted.

A: Hola – Nos saludo Andrés a todos mientras se colocaba muy cerca de mí, era un poco mas alto que Freddie, con cabello castaño y ojos cafe claro, si no fuera tan molesto, creeria que es lindo.

CS&F: Hey! – Saludamos los tres sin ganas, no nos caía bien.

A: Hola Sammy – Me saludo tierno, te juro que tengo ganas de golpearlo y juraría a ver visto una cara de enojo en Freddie.

S: Hola – Respondí gruñendo de mala gana, luego coloco su brazo alrededor de mi, (_Hombre que quería golpear a este chico! Ok, cálmate Puckett, solo calmate, no quieres una expulsión)._

A: ¿Quisieras salir esta noche al cine? – Me pregunto muy confiado, olvide mencionar que era soberbio.

S: No – Dije con fiereza y firmeza mientras quitaba su brazo de mi, Carly y Freddie solo nos miraban, pero Freddie aun tenia esa cara de molestia.

A: Bueno, entonces pasare a recogerte a tu casa como a las 7 de la noche – Me dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Qué acaso le había dicho que si a este idiota? Era necio y soberbio.

F: Ella dijo que no – Le dijo enojado Freddie, si no se tratara de Freddie creería que me esta defendiendo, ¿o si lo hace?

A: ¿A ti quien te metió? – Le dijo retando a Freddie.

F: Soy un amigo de Sam y ella dijo que no! – Le dijo ahora muy enojado apretando muy fuerte su celular, Carly y yo veíamos estupefactas el asunto, no puedo creer que Freddie me este defendiendo.

A: Mira ñoño, si no quieres una golpiza mejor cálmate – Le dijo enojado también.

F: Que ella dijo que no! – Grito Freddie muy fuerte y casi rojo, mire asombrada de que rompió su celular de un apretón.

En eso sentimos que estaba temblando, Carly y yo nos agachamos al suelo al igual que todos los estudiantes, Andrés salio corriendo pero Freddie se quedo ahí parado, parecía que no se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando.

C: Pos dios! – Grito Carly asustada, en eso vi que Freddie volteo a ver a Carly que estaba casi llorando, puso cara de reflexión y luego se comenzó a calmar, y el temblor paro de un momento a otro.

Todos nos pusimos de pie todavía muy asustados y confusos.

S: ¿Pero que rayos fue eso? – Pregunte gritando y confundida.

C: No lo se! Dios mió! Pensé que nos íbamos a morir – Dijo Carly mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro y comenzaba a llorar.

S: Calma Carly, ya paso todo – Le dije acariciándole la cabeza para relajarla, pero Freddie solo tenia una cara de culpabilidad, era extraño, Carly se calmo un poco y miro a Freddie.

C: ¿No te asustaste? – Le pregunto a Freddie que aun tenia esa cara de culpabilidad - ¿Por qué no te agachaste cuando comenzó a temblar? - Le pregunto mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas.

F: Yo… - Iba a decir algo cuando se escucho por el megáfono.

T: Hay que evacuar la escuela, repito, hay que evacuar la escuela – Decía Ted por el megáfono.

F: Sera mejor que nos vayamos - Dijo por ultimo, nosotras solo asentimos.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir al igual que nosotros, aun no me explico como es que temblo en Seattle! Quiero decir, nunca antes habia habido un temblor! En fin, mientras saliamos me puse junto a Freddie.

S: Gracias – Le dije a Freddie en un susurro, queria que no me escuchara pero lo hizo.

F: ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, pero ahora ya no tenia cara de culpabilidad, solo se veía curioso a mi pregunta.

S: Por defenderme de Andrés y romper tu celular, Nub! – Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

F: Oh… - Solo dijo Freddie mientras veía desilusionado su celular y nos íbamos.

Pero despues volvio la imagen a mi cabeza, cuando se calmo Freddie, dejo de temblar... algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

**Lo se, lo se, esta corto, pero ¿Qué rayos? xD! Se que los deje con muchas dudas (y esa era mi intención) pero ya se irán enterando que pasa con Freddie, se que les fascinara! :D! **

**En fin, Nos vemos :3!**

**Nota: Miren allá! Es Lady gaga! Y dice que dejen Reviews! Uff… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué no la escucharon ni la vieron? Tsss… ciegos y sordos xD!**


	3. Dia feliz, golpe y agua

**¿Qué onda a todos? Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, y **_tanfer2010 _**no, de eso no se trata, pero si se te llega a ocurrir otra idea de lo que pudiera ser, no lo comentes, puedes arruinar la sorpresa! xD Pero no te culpo, apuesto a que todos ya quieren saber cual es el secreto de Freddie! En fin, no los aburro más y acá del dejo el capitulo! Disfrutar!**

**S: Sam F: Freddie C: Carly ****G: Gibby CH1: Chico 1 CH2: Chico 2 D: Desconocido**

**iCarly no ser mío, yo no tenerlo xD!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 3: Día feliz, golpe y agua**

Era viernes por la mañana, ultimo día de clases de la semana, el día que mas esperaba yo con ansias, me pare de la cama, me bañe, luego, me puse una blusa amarilla y unos jeans de mezclilla, y mis converse, hoy era un día caluroso, me cepille los dientes y salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia Ridweay, el camino fue bueno, excepto por el vago que me pidió mis converse prestados…pero eso es otra cosa, entre a Ridweay y vi a Carly sacando unos libros de su casillero.

S: Hey! – La salude feliz.

C: Oye! – Me devolvió con una sonrisa el saludo - ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Me pregunto.

S: Porque ya es viernes! Al fin! Se me hizo lentísima la semana y por fin hoy acaba! – Le dije mientras sacaba unos libros de mi casillero - ¿Y Frednubs? – Le pregunte al notar _(Obvio)_ que Freddie no estaba.

C: No lo se, se supone que hoy iba a ir a mi casa a recogerme para venir a la escuela juntos, pero nunca llego – Me dijo poniendo los hombros.

S: Oh…- Solo exclame mientras cerraba mi casillero.

G: Ustedes! – Nos saludo Gibby acercándose con Tasha.

C&S: Tu! – Saludamos de regreso.

G: Oigan chicas, ¿han visto a Freddie? – Nos pregunto.

C: No, no lo hemos visto esta mañana – Dijo Carly, luego sonó la campana.

G: Bueno, si lo ven díganle que tenemos una reunión en el AV Club – Nos estaba diciendo mientras que Tasha lo arrastraba a su siguiente clase - Nos vemos chicas! – Agrego casi gritando, Tasha solo nos dedico una sonrisa y nosotras solo nos despedimos con la mano en el aire.

C: ¿Cómo es que…? – Dijo Carly confusa señalando a Gibby y Tasha.

S: Yo, yo no lo se – Le dije poniendo los hombros, luego nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas.

Ya en la clase...

Llegue y me senté, el maestro aun no llegaba, voltee a ver si Freddie ya había llegado, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, supongo que no vino hoy a la escuela.

El día transcurrió rápido, salí de la última clase con Carly, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros y metimos unos libros.

C: Hey, ¿me vas a acompañar al apartamento? – Me dijo mientras las dos cerrábamos nuestros casilleros y salíamos de Ridweay.

S: No, te alcanzo en un rato – Le dije.

C: ¿A dónde vas a ir? – Me pregunto.

S: Mama tiene hambre – Le dije señalándome a mi misma, ella solo rió y se despidió de mí.

Por la calle…

Estaba caminando, tenia pensado ir al Restaurante mexicano a comprar unos tacos, _(Me encanta la comida mexicana!) _estaba disfrutando mucho de mis tacos, termine, y como era mucho dinero le dije al mesero que detrás de el estaba Michael Jackson vivo de nuevo, el iluso volteo y yo salí corriendo, solo lo escuche diciendo unas incoherencias detrás de mi que solo ignore, al salir me di cuenta que ya era casi de noche, _(Vaya, los tacos mexicanos te hacen perder la noción del tiempo!)._

Estaba caminado por la calle cuando escuche en un callejón que estaban golpeando a alguien, me acerque para escuchar lo que pasaba.

CH1: Ha! Eres solo una niñita, no te sabes defender – Le decía al chico que estaban golpeando.

CH2: Si, eres solo una gallina – Le decía burlón mientras imitaba a una gallina.

D: Yo no soy una gallina! ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? – Escuche decir al muchacho que estaban golpeando, su voz se me hacia conocida.

CH1: ¿Y tu por que no te haces mas fuerte? – Escuche que le dijo al muchacho mientras le daba una patada, supuse que le dio una porque el joven del suelo tosió del dolor, esto ya era demasiado, decidí entrometerme.

S: Hey ustedes! – Les dije enojada, ellos solo me miraron, luego voltee a ver al chico que estaba en el suelo, me sorprendí al ver quien era – Freddie! – Solo exclame mientras me acercaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

CH1: Si, ahora dejas que tu noviecita te defienda – Le dijo a Freddie en un tono burlón.

S: Ok, esto ya fue todo! – Les grite enojada mientras me le lanzaba al primer chico.

F: Sam! – Freddie exclamo, pero lo ignore, luego el otro chico me agarro por la cintura.

CH2: Cálmate princesa – Me susurro en el oído.

F: Nadie le dice princesa mas que yo! – Grito Freddie lanzándosele al chico que me agarraba de la cintura, el me soltó para defenderse de Freddie y yo caí al suelo golpeándome levemente la cabeza, luego vi que el otro chico se fue con los puños hacia Freddie pero el se defendió, estaba luchando contra los dos chicos, yo me quería levantar a ayudarlo pero me dolía la cabeza del golpe

F: Ya dejen nos empaz, o van a sufrir las consecuencias! – Les grito Freddie aun luchando contra ellos.

CH1: Si, ¿Qué consecuencias? – Pregunto en tono burlón.

F: Se los advertí! – Les grito - Sam cierra los ojos! – Dijo con otro grito, uno de los chicos tenia a Freddie agarrado, con sus manos poniéndolas en su cabeza.

S: ¿Pero que? – Le pregunte tratándome de levantar.

F: Solo ciérralos! – Me volvió a gritar Freddie, no se porque le hice caso y cerré los ojos.

Sentí un aire frío corriendo por mi piel, luego sentí que tenia mojada las piernas y las manos **(N/A: Con agua, no sean mal pensados! ¬¬')** así que abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba, solo vi un montón de agua regada por todas partes, los chicos ya no estaban, solo estaba Freddie tirado en el suelo tosiendo del dolor.

S: Freddie! – Exclame preocupada mientras corría hacia el, me acerque y parecía inconsciente, estaba empapado, pero en ese momento no le tome mucha importancia – Freddie, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué paso? – Le pregunte agitándolo de los hombros.

F: Sam… - Solo dijo mientras abría un poco los ojos y tosía agua.

S: Voy por una ambulancia! – Le grite mientras quería salir corriendo, pero el me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia el.

F: No, solo ayúdame a levantarme – Me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, yo no replique y lo ayude a levantarse jalándolo de un brazo _(Vaya! Freddie tenia buenos brazos, Sam! Concéntrate!)_

Lo logre levantar y puse su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, caminamos hasta Bushwell, el solo cojeaba, entramos a la recepción y mientras jalaba a Freddie hacia el ascensor Lewbert solo grito – No quiero sangre en mi piso! – Yo solo le di una mirada asesina y oprimí el botón del ascensor, llegamos al piso de su apartamento, toque la puerta de Carly pero al parecer no estaba así que luego empuje la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, estaba abierta, entre y lo lleve hasta su habitación, al parecer la loca de su madre no estaba, lo lleve hasta su cama y lo acosté.

S: Freddie, tengo que llamar a una ambulancia – Le dije tratando de dirigirme hacia el teléfono de la mesita.

F: No! – Exclamo Freddie – Solo tráeme un poco de agua – Me dijo mientras se sentaba recargándose en la pared.

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a su baño por un poco de agua _(Aun no se por que le hago caso)_ salí con un recipiente lleno de agua, y se lo lleve, Freddie tenia moretones en sus brazos y piernas, estaba lleno de su propia sangre y tenia cortadas por toda la cara.

F: Gracias – Me dijo mientras metía su mano en el recipiente de agua, luego vi algo sorprendente, el agua estaba deslizándose por su piel, los moretones y todas las heridas que tenia se le comenzaron a curar.

S: ¿Pero que…? – Solo me limite a preguntar, lo que estaba viendo, no estaba pasando, era-era imposible.

Luego de que todas las heridas se le curaron, el agua volvió al recipiente, yo solo lo veía, luego solté el recipiente y cayo mojando todo el suelo, yo tenia los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Acaso era un sueño?

F: Sam, tengo que contarte un secreto… - Me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_(__¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?)_

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció?, se que esta demasiado corto, pero los queria dejar con muchas dudas, apuesto a que los deje con dudas como ¿qué pasa? O ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con el temblor?, ya contestare sus preguntas muy pronto! ;D!**

**Nos vemos lectores! (:**

**Nota: ¿Que palabra comienza con una "R" y termina con "eview"? Review! :D**


	4. ¿Excitacion?

**Hola, este capitulo va a estar súper cortísimo, pero solo es para revelar el secreto, si me quieren matar despues de leerlo, no los culpo xD! En fin, acá se los dejo; D**

**S: Sam F: Freddie**

**iCarly desgraciadamente no me pertenece D:! (¿Porrrrrr que? T-T)**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 4: ¿Excitación?**

Estaba tratando de explicarle a Sam que estaba ocurriendo, yo simplemente no sabia como explicárselo, _(Me pregunto por qué rayos deje al descubierto todo lo que me estaba pasando) _Ella esta aquí enfrente de mi con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y curiosidad, ¿Cómo demonios le voy a explicar lo que me pasa?, si no hubiese sido por esos estupidos que me estaban golpeando, ni siquiera estaría aquí buscando una explicación para Sam, los hubiese golpeado, pero no, Fredward no quería hacerle daño a nadie, Dios! Pero que tonto fui! AGH! Solo siento frustración. En fin, aquí viene la explicación…

F: Sam, tengo que contarte un secreto… - Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella aun me miraba confusa – Yo, yo tengo algo así como… ¿poderes? – Le dije esperando a que se riera de lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

S: ¿Eh? – Solo bufo aun mirándome confusa, luego de unos segundos incómodos, ella se paro de la cama y me miro fijamente, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer - ¿Cómo paso? – Solo me pregunto, ahora podía leer que su rostro decía ······ si, no son puntos suspensivos, ella no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro.

F: Bueno… - Comencé, le voy a explicar, pero ahora yo estoy mas sorprendido por la reacción de Sam – Bueno, todo comenzó hace como tres semanas, después de terminar el show, vine aquí a mi habitación y luego vino mi mama y me grito "Fredward Karl Benson, tienes que tomar un baño de garrapata", yo salí enojado de mi habitación hacia ella, me enoje porque mi mama ya me había prometido "no mas baños de garrapata", comencé a discutir con ella, pero mientras discutía con ella, el agua del fregadero comenzó a elevarse, luego de notarlo me asuste, pero mi mama seguía gritándome, yo salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y me encerré, mi mama aun seguía gritándome por dejarla hablando, pero la ignore, despues vi que mis manos tenían un color azul, luego trate de investigar lo que pasaba y descubrí que podía controlar el agua, no estoy seguro de cómo ocurrió, pero solo ocurrió – Le dije lo ultimo poniendo los hombros, luego la mire directamente y ella solto una pequeña risita.

F: ¿De que te ries? - Le pregunte, parecia que no estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

S: Es solo que me parece gracioso tu nombre completo - Me dijo riendose, yo solo puse los ojos, ella me volvio a mirar seria - Entonces, ¿tú puedes controlar el agua? – Me pregunto, creo yo que solo para reafirmar lo que le acababa de decir.

F: Si – Le dije asintiendo.

S: Esto es extraño – Me dijo, pero ahora ella parecía como si estuviera… ¿excitada?

**POV Sam:**

Estaba yo, ahí escuchando la explicación de Freddie, no estoy muy segura porque, pero yo senti algo extraño, después de explicármelo todo, yo supe como me sentía, yo-yo estaba excitada de la emoción, a pesar de que no la estaba expresando.

S: Esto es extraño - Le dije, pero ese sentimiento de excitacion no se iba.

F: ¿Extraño? – Me pregunto Freddie alzando una ceja, yo solo asentí, el se paro de la cama y se puso frente a mi, me dio una sonrisa y yo ya no pregunte mas, esto parecía sacado de un cuento de superheroes – Voy a bañarme antes de que mi madre me vea así – Solo dijo antes de meterse al baño, yo permanecí ahí parada.

Vaya, Freddie tiene superpoderes, podría ser algo bueno…

**Haha, se que tienen ganas de golpearme por el capitulo! En mi opinión no es muy bueno, pero hay peores... ¿no? ._. En fin, eso lo veré cuando comenten, ahorita no se bien que les gustaria que siguiera, acepto ideas, incluso si les gustaria que cambie de clasificacion, si es que me entienden xD! **

**Adiós a todos! (:**

**Nota: Dios, dios, dios! Aquí abajo hay un botón que dice "Review"! Se que quieres oprimirlo! Oprimirlo! xD**


	5. Enojada, pero igual TE AMO!

**Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, en fin aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo! Gócenlo xD!**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie**

**iCarly no es mío D:!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 5: Enojada, pero igual TE AMO!**

Estaba sentada comiendo algo de sushi, en realidad, odio el pescado crudo, pero es lo único que había.

F: Oye! – Me saludo Freddie entrando sin tocar, como siempre, supongo que estar con Sam hace que se te peguen sus costumbres.

C: Hey! – Le salude girando la silla.

F: ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

C: Solo estoy comiendo sushi…

F: ¿Sushi?, creí que lo odiabas - Me dijo con cara confusa.

C: Si, es solo que no había nada mas de comida y tuve que agarrar el sushi que estaba guardado – Le dije poniendo los hombros.

F: Bueno, ¿Y Spencer? – Me pregunto mientras agarraba un pedazo de sushi.

C: El esta en Yakima.

F: ¿Yakima? – Me pregunto volviendo a agarrar un pedazo de sushi.

C: Si, ayer mi abuelo vino en la noche, y le dijo a Spencer que había una gran exposición de arte, Spencer no se negó a ir y se fue con nuestro abuelo a Yakima – Le mientras ponía cara de asco por el sushi, Freddie lo noto.

F: ¿Qué tal si traigo algo de comida de mi casa y hago algo para que comas? – Me dijo mientras se llevaba el plato y lo llevaba a la cocina.

C: ¿Sabes cocinar? – Le pregunte mientras me paraba y lo seguía a la cocina.

F: Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que me cocina cuando mi mama se va a sus locos cursos para los padres? – Me dijo mientras lavaba el plato.

C: Bueno, entonces ve por algo de comida – Le dije mientras le quitaba el plato para terminarlo de lavar, el solo se seco las manos en el pantalón y salio corriendo a su casa, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y vi a Freddie entrar con un plato lleno de ensalada y otro con algo de carne – Whoa! – Dije sorprendida por la cantidad de comida, luego me acerque a ayudarlo con los platos y los llevamos a la cocina.

F: Bueno, manos a la obra – Dijo Freddie mientras comenzaba a cocinar la carne, yo me senté en la mesa a preparar la ensalada, luego de un rato, me acorde de Sam.

C: Oye Freddie, ¿has visto a Sam? – Le pregunte sin dejar de preparar la ensalada.

F: No, no la he visto desde anoche… - Me estaba diciendo pero se quedo callado.

C: ¿La viste anoche? – Le pregunte curiosa.

F: Mmm… si, fui a Licuados Locos y me la encontré ahí, luego de un rato de platicar ella se fue y yo vine a mi apartamento – Me dijo poniendo los hombros mientras servia la comida en la mesa, yo me pare a ayudarlo con unos platos.

C: Bueno – Solo dije, pero después de poner un plato, tropecé, espere a que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, Freddie me agarro de la cintura evitando que me golpeara, me quede mirándolo a los ojos y por alguna razón, yo cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros y lo bese.

**POV Sam**

Ayer fue un día raro, pero en fin, igual creo que lo que le pasa a Freddie es increíble, lo que mataría por poder controlar el agua, quiero decir, es genial! En fin, estaba caminando hacia Bushwel, como llegue tarde a mi casa anoche, mi mama comenzó a gritarme por llegar tarde, a veces pienso que eso de ir a terapia familiar, la hace una "mejor mama", en fin, entre al edificio y vi a Lewbert cortando los pelos de su verruga, solo lo mire con asco y subí por el ascensor, luego de unos cuantos pisos, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y camine hacia el apartamento de Carly, me acerque a la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla, olí carne, me sonreí a mi misma y entre.

S: Mmmm, mama siempre llega en el momento pre… - Estaba diciendo cuando vi que Carly y Freddie se estaban besando, esa Carly! ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a Freddie cuando apenas hace dos días le dije que me gustaba? No me quería quedar viendo la escena "romántica" entre Carly y Freddie y salí corriendo fuera del apartamento, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se me escaparan.

**POV Carly**

Me separe de Freddie, el me miraba sorprendido, después lentamente me puso frente a el y nos quedamos mirando, no se porque lo bese.

F: Yo… - Solo dijo Freddie aun sorprendido.

C: Lo siento, no lo quise hacer, fue un error, yo, solo fue, tu – Le comencé a decir, el solo tenia esa cara – Yo, no te quise besar, fue un error – Le dije ya con mas claridad mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

F: No, no hay problema, yo tam-tampoco quería… – Me comenzó a decir, estaba tartamudeando.

C: Aghh – Solo me queje mientras me agarraba la frente – ¿Como le voy a explicar esto a Sam, ella apenas hace dos días me había dicho que le gustabas y…

F: Espera, ¿le gusto a Sam? – Me pregunto Freddie, genial, primero lo beso y después le digo que le gusta a Sam.

C: Eh… yo… - _(RAYOS!)_

Tres horas después en el estudio…

Estábamos Freddie y yo en la computadora portátil viendo unos videos que una chica subió, el asunto del "beso" y la explicación que le dije a Freddie sobre que le gustaba a Sam, fue muy larga y complicada, en fin, estábamos viendo el video cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

C: Hey! – Le salude a Sam mientras Freddie y yo nos parábamos de las bolsas y nos poníamos frente a ella, pero ella tenia una mirada asesina en mi – Sam, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunte asustada, parecía que me quisiese golpear.

S: Ahhhhh! – Solo grito Sam mientras se me abalanzaba, luego sentí el suelo en mi espalda.

C: Sam, cálmate, ¿qué pasa? – Le pregunte con las manos frente a mi, ella estaba encima de mi.

S: Carly Shay! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Eh! Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga! – Me gritaba.

C: ¿Hacerte que? – Le grite, ella solo alzo el puño, yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero después de unos segundos, no sentí nada, abrí los ojos y vi que Sam estaba congelada - ¿Pero que…? – Dije mientras me ponía de pie, Sam estaba cubierta por una capa fina de hielo con el puño casi tocando el suelo _(Mas bien mi cara)_, luego voltee a ver a Freddie y miraba a Sam espantado - ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunte a Freddie confundida mientras me ponía de pie.

F: Yo-yo estaba… y luego ella te iba a-a golpear, lo-lo tu-tuve que hacer! – Me dijo tartamudeando mientras no dejaba de ver a Sam asustado.

C: Espera, ¿tu hiciste esto? – Le dije mientras señalaba a Sam.

F: Si, pero yo no quería, ella te iba a golpear, solo entre en pánico – Me dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme.

C: ¿Pero…como…tu…? – Le pregunte confundida - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Le pregunte acercándome a el, me estaba alterando.

F: Carly cálmate… - _(Ay chico gran error)_

C: ¿Qué?, nunca me digas que me calme, nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme, los hombres creen que diciéndole a una mujer que se calme se calma, pero eso solo nos altera MAS! – Le dije alterada mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro, el de repente me agarro de los hombros.

F: YO TENGO PODERES! – Me grito Freddie mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

C: Espera, tu, ella… ¿eh?

**POV Freddie**

Genial, ahora le toca a Carly saber lo que me esta pasando! Esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba, primero Carly me besa, luego me dice que le gusto a Sam _(Lo cual es genial)_, después congelo a Sam para que no golpee a Carly y ahora le tengo que explicar a Carly como y por qué lo hice!

C: Espera, tu, ella… ¿eh? – Solo dijo Carly mientras balanceaba la cabeza de un lado, luego la solté de los hombros.

F: Carly, yo puedo controlar el agua y… - Le explicaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasándome la mano por el cabello – Es que, solo ocurrió y yo, YO NO SE! – Le dije mientras la volvía a agarrar de los hombros.

C: ¿Eh? – Solo volvió bufar, luego me agarro de los hombros – Entonces… ¿Puedes controlar el agua? – Me dijo, ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?, ¿qué acaso a nadie le sorprende?

F: Si – Le dije asintiendo, ella me soltó de los hombros y camino hacia Sam, como un deja vu, no sabia que estaba apunto de hacer, luego de ver a Sam, ella volvió a mirarme.

C: Mira, no entiendo muy bien que esta pasando aquí, y mucho menos porque Sam me quería golpear, pero descongélala!

F: ¿Estas loca? Cuando descongele a Sam me va a golpear en lugares que no deben ser pateados! – Le grite.

C: Solo hazlo, le gustas, yo se que lo entenderá – Me dijo con una voz tranquilizante, yo solo asentí y le quite el agua a Sam.

S: Carly Shay me las vas a… - Dijo Sam, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie debajo de ella, se quedo ahí unos segundos, luego Sam se paro confundida, pero esa expresión se le fue y volvió a poner una cara de enojo cuando vio a Carly – Tu! – Dijo viendo a Carly y apuntándola con el dedo, Carly solo chillo, salio corriendo y se puso detrás de mi - ¿Cómo pudiste? –Le gritaba Sam a Carly mientras las dos se movían de un lado a otro y yo estaba en medio de las dos.

C: Yo no se que hice! – Le grito Carly.

S: Tú besaste a Freddie! – Le grito, mientras las dos corrían alrededor de mi.

F: Ok, esto ya fue todo – Dije mientras le congelaba los pies con agua a las dos, las dos se balancearon y cayeron sentadas al suelo.

S: ¿Qué rayos? Freddie quítanos esto! – Grito Sam tratando de quitarse el hielo de los pies.

F: NO! No les voy a quitar nada hasta que no se calmen! – Les grite tanto a Sam como a Carly, las dos se hicieron para atrás por el grito que di.

S: Esta bien, nos calmamos – Dijo Sam.

C&S: Mandón – Susurraron las dos, yo solo rodee los ojos.

F: Bien, ahora que todos nos calmamos, ¿qué demonios esta pasando contigo Sam? – Le dije mirándola.

S: Yo vi como Carly y tu se estaban besando! – Dijo volviendo a enojarse.

C: Fue un accidente! – Grito Carly.

S: Cómo pudo ser eso un accidente si tu…

C: Freddie y yo estábamos poniendo los platos en la mesa para comer y luego yo tropecé y Freddie me agarro para que no cayera y después NO LO SE! Solo lo bese por el momento, Sam yo no te haría eso como amiga y lo sabes, solo no me golpees! – Dijo Carly muy rápido y firme.

S: Oh… - Solo suspiro Sam mientras agachaba la cabeza.

C: Freddie, ahora, quítanos esta cosa – Dijo como tratando de zafarse, yo se las quite y las dos se pararon frente a mi.

S: Bueno, creo que eso es todo, bajare por un poco de jamón – Dijo Sam mientras se caminaba hacia la puerta.

C&F: Sam! – Gritamos.

S: Esta bien, no me voy, pero si después me pongo agresiva no es mi culpa – Dijo mientras regresaba hacia donde estábamos Carly y yo.

F: Entonces… - Comencé.

S: ¿Qué?

F: ¿Con que te gusto? – Le dije como retándola.

C: Bueno, creo que yo estoy de más – Dijo Carly mientras salía del estudio, pero no le prestamos mucha atención.

S: ¿Qué?, ¿quién te dijo eso? – Dijo Sam algo nerviosa.

F: Sam, Carly me dijo que tu le dijiste que te gustaba y hace 5 minutos acabas de entrar al estudio con los humos en el cielo y le gritabas ¿por qué lo besaste? – Le dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho con señal de orgullo.

S: Quizá si, pero no te hagas el orgulloso Benson, que me gustes no quiere decir que… - Me estaba diciendo, pero yo solo me acerque a ella y la bese, luego escuchamos un chillido, deje de besar a Sam y los dos volteamos hacia la puerta.

C: Yo lo siento, ya me iba – Dijo Carly mientras salía de su escondite y se iba, Sam y yo solo soltamos una pequeña risita.

S: Bueno, quizá si me gustas – Me dijo Sam mientras me besaba.

5 días después…

S: Freddie, ni loca voy a saltar! – Me grito Sam mientras se agarraba del tronco.

F: Vamos Sam! Pensé que no le tenias miedo a nada! – Le dije con una sonrisa.

S: Si, pero, pero… - Dijo mientras veía mi cara de orgullo, eso es algo que Sam no puede ver de mi sin hacer lucha – Esta bien, saltare, pero solo para probarte que mamá no le tiene miedo a nada – Dijo subiendo a la roca.

F: ¿Lista? – Le pregunte ajustándome el paracaídas, Sam solo miro hacia abajo de la cascada y tragaba saliva.

S: Estoy lista – Dijo tomándome de la mano.

F: Bueno, entonces… - Le dije mirando al vacío – Salta! – Le grite mientras los dos nos impulsábamos y saltábamos.

S&F: Ahhhhhhh! – Gritamos mientras caíamos, la adrenalina corría por nuestras venas – Freddiee! – Me grito mientras caíamos.

F: ¿Queeee? – Le grite.

S: Tee amooooo! – Me grito.

F: Yoooo taambieen! – Le grite.

S: Y Freddiiieeee otraaa cooosssaaaa – Me volvió a gritar.

F: ¿Quee? – Le grite.

S: Abree el paracaidaaaas! – Me grito, yo asentí, tome la cuerda del paracaídas, la jale y el paracaídas se extendió, mientras yo tomaba a Sam de la cintura, de hecho un gancho nos tenia juntos, los dos estábamos descendiendo lentamente, luego de un rato mire a Sam a los ojos.

F: Te amo – Le dije en un susurro

S: Solo cállate y has que no nos estrellemos contra las rocas – Me dijo, entonces antes de tocar el agua, la congele y caímos sentados, nos quedamos sentados un rato y después Sam volvió a hablar – Yo también te amo idiota – Me dijo mientras me besaba, después nos separamos - ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tu mama la loca te dejara venir aquí? – Me pregunto.

F: Bueno yo…

S: La congelaste, ¿cierto? – Me dijo, yo solo asentí y ella se río.

Bien, creo que tener poderes no es tan malo…

**Y hasta aquí llego! Espero que les haya gustado, y en sus Reviews dejen todas las dudas que les quedaron, hare otro capitulo contestándolas todas, en fin, Feliz día del amor y la amistad (Bueno, casi) 8 )**

**Adiós!**

**Nota: Review, del ingles que en español significa "Comentario" xD!**


End file.
